dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Unmei Force Weaponry
Richard's Weapons Divine Judge - A golden short-sword that has a metallic lion-head on the centre of the hilt's cross. It is one of Richard's two personal weapons, and is capable of being transformed into several different blade-type weapons, such as a long-sword. It possess the element of light and is near-indestructible to normal means. Desidero - A slender katana with a violet blade, and a black leather grip. It's element is darkness, and possesses the ability to cut through magic defences with little ease. Victorie - A EW2-era prototype weapon, constructed by the hands of Gallian engineers, and the minds of Gensokyo's most tech-savvy of minds. It is considered to be a Gallian variant of the Ruhm, as a full-auto rifle that is capable of long and accurate shooting. Gus’s Weapons Etherflame- A long greatsword that boasts high might, and is capable of channeling Gus’s fire magic to enhance its attack power and attributes. Coup - A EW2-era prototype weapon, constructed by the hands of Gallian engineers, and the minds of Gensokyo's most tech-savvy of minds. This rifle is capable of punching through all sorts of armour, at the sacrifice of accuracy and rate of fire. Zhurong's Blade - One of the Sacred Treasures originating from the Warriors Universe, possesses tremendous fire-element power. Fox's Weapons Fox's Custom Blaster- Fox's own trusty personal blaster, customised to be the best of its brand, with enhanced parameters for battle. GENSOU-Corp Shinsa- A large rifle weapon that possesses enough power in a single shot to demolish a sizeable building in one shot when aimed perfectly with the target. Reimu’s Weapons Ryujin Gohei - A purification rod of mystical wood and paper that has superior effectiveness against spirits and mythological beings, possessing an holy and spiritual attribute. It has been evolved into the Ryujin Gohei ever since it has become a Sacred Treasure in UH: Wanderers, further enhancing Reimu's capabilities. Marisa’s Weapons Astral Hakkero - A portable handheld magic furnace that is the focus-point of most of the magic she uses. Is capable of storing massive amounts of energy that can be unleashed in bursts of astral energy, much like her signature spell-card: Love Sign ‘Master Spark’. Has been evolved into Astral Hakkero ever since the events of UH: Wanderers Petard - A EW2-era prototype weapon, constructed by the hands of Gallian engineers, and the minds of Gensokyo's most tech-savvy of minds. This weapon possesses two modes of fire, one is firing off full-sized rockets, and the other is firing rapid bursts of mini-rockets, allowing the latter mode to create interception fire on all enemies, even tanks. Corrin’s Weapons Yato?- A blade that seems to be evolved from the Yato Blade that her alternates selves carry, although it is in a form that is not like that of the Omega Yato, yet its power rivals it... Elma's Weapons Intry- Elma's personal weapon, which possess a conscious. It is the foci of Elma's magical power, allowing her to easily cast off high-level spells. Reisen's Weapons Tornerre - A EW2-era prototype weapon, constructed by the hands of Gallian engineers, and the minds of Gensokyo's most tech-savvy of minds. This sniper rifle possesses semi-automatic capabilities, without any sacrifice of accuracy and range from the weapon. Weapons of the UGF GENSOU-Corps Tenpu - A portable laser cannon that has high destructive capabilities, annihilating all in its way. GENSOU-Corps Inazuma - A magitek light machine-gun that is capable of using both fire and electric clips to provide rapid suppression or assault. Category:Weaponry Category:Lists